Cross My Heart
by JustYourVoice
Summary: Part 3 of Reparo Series. A moment after Dumbledore's office... where do they go from here?


**This started off as a 300 word plot bunny based on beautiful fan art by DDLL on deviant art. I've had it sitting on my computer for a year and after steadily feeding it, it expanded into this much larger rabbit. I guess you could say it's a wish of mine to have my fan fiction turned into fan art. Alas, it has not happened so I've taken matters into my own hands and written a fiction based on art. A bit backwards, but a fan girl's got to do what a fan girl's got to do.**

**Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. They just feel like they do sometimes.**

* * *

They had only just left the Headmaster's office when Hermione felt the roughness of his palm encase itself around her own small one. Initially she was a bit startled by the unfamiliar action, but instantly calmed when she realized that it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Ron seemed to agree with her assessment as he briefly squeezed her hand in his. In fact, his heart had been hammering against his ribcage at the thought of holding her hand, but things had changed now, hadn't they? He steeled his courage and stubbornly grabbed her hand. Flanked by his two best friends, Ron turned to Harry. He had been awfully quiet as they walked along the empty halls.

"So where to next, mate?" Ron inquired.

"Well, I think there's a four-poster that's calling my name," Harry replied.

"Oooo, I agree. A warm bed sounds lovely right about now," Hermione gave a content sigh. Ron's ears turned a bit pink.

He scolded himself. She didn't mean with him! Although, he would love to kiss her again. After everything they had been through, he was so bloody grateful that they had survived. But now he felt as if he could barely keep his hands to himself. He only needed the smallest provocation and he'd snog her breathless. Which reminded him—She had kissed him! In the middle of the battle! Because of… house elves? Well, no matter what her reasoning, (and he was sure that she had good ones. She always did.) he resolved to free all the house elves in the world and knit them each a wooly bladder if it meant he could kiss her whenever he wanted.

Besides, it was his turn to initiate something, right? He just needed to find a smooth way of doing it. Maybe once Harry was asleep, he could get Hermione alone and sweep her off her feet— in the most gentlemanly way possible, of course. His Mum hadn't raised a complete tosser.

But thinking of his Mum reminded him of his brother who had been taken from this world far too soon. Guilt surged through him. He had been so caught up in the victory that he had forgotten all about Fred. It had been too painful to think about him. When he did, Ron felt like he couldn't move. But he also knew that he had to keep going for his family and friends. The one bright spot that pushed him forward was the brilliant witch beside him.

Ron cleared his throat, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on! Maybe if we get to Gryffindor quick enough, we can have a hot shower first."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. This was absolutely ridiculous! Fine. She had kissed him. She had wanted to do it for ages. Had it been the best timing? No. And yes. He certainly didn't seem put off by it. Why else would he be clutching her hand so tightly at this moment? There was time to figure out their relationship now. There wasn't any rush, but she wanted to enjoy as much of the time she had left with him.

Time certainly was a fickle paradox— it could be in unending quantity one moment and then preciously short in supply the next. What was even more frustrating was that you never knew which way it was. Fred was evidence of that. That was it! They had wasted seven years dancing around their feelings. She was going to discuss what they were as soon as possible. Perhaps once Harry went off to clean up, she could take Ron aside and then…

Her thoughts drifted to a particularly comfortable couch in the common room; she was leaning into her favorite red head. Their lips were occupied, but not with talking. The butterflies rose in her stomach again. She willed herself to settle her nerves. They had to stop blushing like silly first years anytime something even slightly romantic was mentioned. She was thankful that Harry seemed oblivious to their embarrassment.

Harry eagerly nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. Hermione, do you still have…"

Suddenly, a booming sound like a cannon went off. The castle shook with the force of it causing dust and loose plaster to fall from the ceiling. Ron pulled Hermione closer and shielded her head with his arms. Jumping to attention, Harry had drawn his wand, but it appeared that the threat was not in their immediate vicinity. Once satisfied that the coast was clear, Ron began to brush the dust from Hermione's bushy hair.

"You alright?" Ron barely whispered. Trying to clear the lump from his throat, he quickly inspected Hermione for anymore injuries. He had been foolish to think he could let his guard down. He had been so carried away with elation that he had nearly forgotten what he had already lost that day. It would have been just his luck too. Finally he and Hermione could be together and she could have been stolen from him in that instant. His heart raced with fear at the very thought of losing her.

Hermione nodded shakily, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Are you?" She clutched at his arms; assuring herself he was still with her.

"Yeah, m'alright. What do you think that was, Harry?"

"I don't know… something big."

They were interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's silver lynx shooting past them.

_"__All available wands to the east wing! Armed Death Eaters have escaped!"_ the patronus bellowed as it weaved its way through the halls.

Harry turned to Ron and gave an almost imperceptible nod. For the first time since he had taken her hand, Ron began to pull away to follow his friend. Hermione kept a firm hold of his hand and shook her head earnestly. She refused to lose him; not after everything.

"Just stay here! I'll be right back!" said Ron.

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley! I am more than capable of helping. As you may remember, I also helped finish a war! I swear, every time I…"

But Hermione's words were cut off as Ron swooped down to press his mouth to hers. Hermione had a look of utter surprise until at last she threw her arms around his neck, lifting her feet off the ground and pulling herself snug against his body. As Ron pulled away he brought his hands up to cradle her face. He gazed into her eyes with such intensity that her breath hitched.

"Stay here. _Please._ I just need to know that you are okay. 'Mione, you are…the most…I…I just need you to let me protect you when I can, okay?"

He lowered his forehead to hers as she nodded. She pulled away and looked sternly at Ron.

"But don't think that you can end every argument by kissing me. It won't work."

Ron chuckled, "I'm more than willing to test that theory." Hermione relaxed and smiled at him once more.

Harry cleared his throat and the spell was broken. They relinquished each other slowly until only their hands were touching. Ron squeezed her hand.

"Promise you'll be back. We have too much to discuss. And you know me— I need to get the last word." Hermione said with a smirk.

Ron gave a slight smile. "Cross my heart."

At that moment, Hermione noticed her other friend was still there. Her face bloomed into a deeper scarlet than the pleasant flush that already resided in her cheeks. "Oh, sorry, Harry!"

Harry laughed as he rubbed his neck, "It's alright. I knew this was bound to happen. But can I just ask one thing? Could you guys lay off the public displays when I'm around? I've already seen too much, I'd wager."

Ron's smile grew wider and he pulled Hermione into his side. "Ha! Now _that_ I can't promise. Gotta make up for lost time, y'know? We can't wait until the coast is clear of specky midgets."

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione huffed.

Harry and Ron laughed harder while Hermione playfully pushed Ron away, trying to appear annoyed, but barely containing her own mirth.

Remembering the task at hand, Harry and Ron controlled their laughter and both turned to Hermione.

"We'll be right back," Ron said as Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she watched her boys speed off down the corridor.

"So is this how it's always going to be?" Harry sniggered as they ran.

Ron was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, it's kind of fantastic, isn't it?"

* * *

**So this completes a sort of Romione Deathly Hallows "trilogy" that I didn't really know that I was ****writing. (Shameless plug) If you liked this, be sure to read This Woman's Work and The Day He Left. (end Shameless plug). Also reviews are the sweetest gift of all.**


End file.
